scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
You don't Impress the Phantom!
'You don't Impress the Phantom!' is the seventh episode of the third season of ''Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too!. Premise Have you ever visited a spooky castle, well you have now! The gang find a haunted abandoned castle and investigate but a phantom appears. So help the gang solve this strange case! Plot "Jeepers! This sure is a creepy village" says Daphne. The gang are in the Mystery Machine. They are driving down a path on a dark, stormy night. "Yeah, I know!" Says Fred. "Like, it looks like nobody lives here!" Says Shaggy. "Rikes!" Cries Scooby. "I'm sure the villagers are very nice people!" Says Velma. Then a man runs out into the road. "Hey, who are you and what are you doing?" Exclaims Fred. "I'm Lego, and I don't want you going past Bodmin Mansion!" Says the man. Later, in Lego's house. "The place is supposed to be haunted!" Says Lego. "Zoinks!" Cries Shaggy. "Would any of you like a drink?" Asks Lego's wife. "No thanks, what's you're name!" Asks Fred. "I'm Jemma!" Says Lego's wife. Jemma smiles and walks off. "I even once encountered haunting there!" Says Lego. "Really, what happened?" Asks Velma. "It was about a year ago now" says Lego, "I was walking down past the mansion when suddenly I heard a door slam. I looked, but there was nothing there. So I carried on walking. Then I heard a door slam again, so I walked up the path of the mansion and opened the door to look inside. I saw nothing so I walked through the house. The door slammed behind me and I heard a laugh, so I ran out of the mansion back home!". "Okay, thanks for warning us!" Says Fred. Soon the gang are back in the van and are driving to Bodmin Mansion. "Lets investigate!" Says Daphne. "Ro No!" Says Scooby. "Like, you can say that again Scoob!" Says Shaggy. "Ro No!" Says Scooby again. So the gang stop in front of the mansion and walk inside. "Like, what a creepy place!" Cries Shaggy. "Reah!" Agrees Scooby. The lightning strikes and Scooby jumps into Shaggy's arms. "You two chickens, it was only the lightning!" Says Velma. "Phew!" Says Shaggy getting out of Scooby's arms. Suddenly a typical looking Phantom appears and chases the gang beginning the chase scene. Velma is running from the Phantom. She punches it and runs. Daphne and Fred are running from the Phantom. They both show their fists and the ghost runs away. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the Phantom. They dress up as monsters and scare the Phantom away ending the chase scene. Soon the gang are back together again. "It's trap time!" Says Fred. Later the trap is set and Scooby and Shaggy are live bait. A net is thrown over the Phantom and it is unmasked. "Jemma!" Says the gang. "But why?" Asks Shaggy. "Because I wanted Bodmin Mansion for myself, and I would've gotten away with it too, if it weren't for you meddling kids!" Says Jemma. Later the police take Jemma away. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Kyle03, the writer of this episode. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment below! Cast and characters Villains Suspects Culprits Locations *Bodmin **Lego's House *Bodmin Mansion Notes/trivia * Quotes :"You two chickens, it was only the lightning!" - Velma Home media *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! Volume 6 - Zen Tuo's Return! *Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Too! The Complete Season 3 Category:DarthHill's Stuff